O Death
by Self-san
Summary: AU. Angela. Carlos. Alice. Everything comes to an end sooner or later.


Disclaimer: I own nothing from the Resident Evil franchise; not the moves, not the characters. Period. Not do I own the song O Death by Jen Titus. (I just screwed with the lyrics a bit.)

A/N: Surely I'm not the only one with this idea. Come on, people, write some more 'fiction for this idea so that I don't have to! *goes and pouts*

Warnings: AU from the beginning of Extinction.

-O-

"What do you want me to say?" Alice asked, her jaw tight and throat closing with unshed tears. Her eyes blazed in the dim lamp light of the abandoned motel. The room was hot, making Alice sweat.

Angela, buried under blanket after blanket, still shivered. Her gasping breaths filled the room, her face gray and her brown eyes bloodshot as she looked up at Alice. Her hand was tight around the other woman's.

They had run out of the antivirus. She was turning.

"I want the truth," Angela said, her smile sad. She already knew what was happening, she just wanted to hear it.

Alice's eyes clenched shut as she bowed over their joined hands.

"I don't want to give it to you," she whispered.

-O-

"My name…is Alice and I remember _everything_."

-O-

"You can never kiss someone. You can never bleed or breath on someone. You can never cry or spit on _anyone_. These are the rules you have to live by now, Alice. For their safety. You have the T-virus inside of your very cells. That makes you dangerous," Angela told Alice, looking at her with deadly seriousness. She repeated the words by rote, her father's voice ringing in her ears even after so long.

"_I'll tell you the rest when you get older." Her father had smiled, reaching out to ruffle her hair_.

Alice's eyes hardened.

-O-

"Alice?" Angela asked fearfully, looking from her to Dr. Isaacs. Alice trembled, slowly raising the gun.

-O-

"I should have killed you in Detroit," Alice said, her eyes falling shut as she leaned back against the headboard, Angela tucked under her arm. Angela coughed, spitting blood.

Alice gently wiped it away, the other girl too weak to even lift her arm.

"I'm glad that you didn't." Angela's teeth were red with blood when she smiled. Her lids drooping, she already looked like what she was becoming with her frizzy hair and bloody mouth.

"You're suffering," Alice said, pushing a lock of sweaty brown hair behind Angela's ear. She traced the bulging veins lining the girl's face with light fingers, brushing a tear away as it welled up.

"I know."

"I'll have to-"

"I _know_," Angela sighed, her eyes fluttering shut as she leaned further onto Alice.

"Sing for me, Alice? Please?"

"I don't know any good songs." Angela just waited. "But I'll try."

-O-

"_O Death, o Death, o Death, won't you spare me over another?" _Alice's voice rumbled softly and a little off-key as she pressed her cheek into Angela's hair.

Alice's arms tightened around the girl, her words quivering. She was singing to a girl that was already _dead_.

"_Alice_," Angela murmured in her sleep, a smile pulling at her lips.

Alice sang on.

-O-

"_But what is this that I feel with ice-cold hands taking hold of me?"_

"It's just, _safer_ for me not to be around people." Alice couldn't look at him.

She turned to go with _Angela's lax face filling her scope. _

Carlos grabbed her arm.

"I don't believe that."

-O-

"_When God is gone and the Devil takes hold, who will have mercy on my soul?"_

It was instinct. The sickly sweet smell of almonds filled her nose and she spun on her heel, kicking the man behind her into the side of the vehicle while she drew her gun and took aim. In less than a second, she was ready to kill.

"Alice!" Carlos yelled. His surprised shout snapped the thing inside of her that made her vision tunnel. She could see then that the man she had in her sights hadn't yet turned and was staring at her with fear in his eyes.

"He's infected." The man, who she recognized now as L.J, flinched. He tried to move to the side. She traced him with her gun.

"What?" he exclaimed weakly, sweat dotting his brow. "Yo, you're _trippin_!"

Alice could smell his fright, hear his heart as it pounded sluggishly through his chest.

No, he hadn't turned yet, but he was _close_. So close.

"L.J?" Carlos asked his friend. L.J's shoulders slumped, his hands shaking as he reached for Carlos.

"I, I don't wanna die," he whimpered, tears filling his eyes, leaving Claire's gunshot to echo through the arid desert air.

-O-

"_O Death, o Death."_

"Carlos?" Alice asked. His eyes were dark, his shoulders squared as they stood beside the helicopter.

"I'm coming with you."

-O-

"_No wealth, no ruin, no silver or gold, nothing satisfies Him but your soul."_

"Touched, but never touching. Together, but never one. You make a very sad picture," Al said, her high voice resonating off of the metal walls. Her hologram flickered as she looked up at them with her eyes dark, inhuman gaze.

-O-

"_O Death."_

"Carlos?" He lifted his head from the file he was reading to look at her.

Blood painted half of his face as he smiled at her.

"I…" Alice started, standing awkwardly in the middle of carnage they had wrought. Her clones milled aimlessly around them.

Carlos's smile softened.

"I know."

-O-

"_When He is Death none can excel. He'll open the door to Heaven or Hell."_

"Carlos! Carlos, _please_!" Her hands shook and she fumbled with the vial of antidote they had concocted from her blood. After everything: Tokyo, Europe, the Mojave, he was taken down by a stray _bullet_?

His head rested on her shoulder, his hands lifeless on the floor, his vest soaked red. His face was so _pale_.

"_Alice_…" he whispered, dark eyes meeting blue as she pressed the needle into his neck.

-O-

"_O Death, o Death." _

"What do you want to do when we've saved the world?" He had asked her one day on their way to Tokyo to stop Umbrella.

He leaned on his forearms, peering out into the sunrise.

She had shrugged, walking up to stand beside him on the roof.

"I don't know. Live in it?"

He had laughed, his face bright and open as he turned to look at her.

"I like that idea. But only…" he trailed off, his lips pulling into a frown.

"What?" she asked, leaning down to his level and bumping her hip into his. He snorted, cracking a half-smile as he reached out to carefully grab her hand.

Their faces were mere inches away. Alice held her breath.

"Only if I can stay with you. Forever."

Her heart fluttered in her chest, her lungs starving for air. Slowly, she kissed her fingers, careful not to get any saliva on them, then gently touched his mouth. His eyes were soft and warm and he was _everything_ she had ever wanted with his hand tight on hers and her breath stuck in her body.

She touched her forehead to his then leaned back, taking a breath of air. "I like that idea."

His smile lit up her world.

-O-

"_His name is Death and the end is near." _

"Forever," Alice whispered, looking down at her blood covered hands.

-O-

And for them, it would be.


End file.
